


Lesson Learned

by irishcookie



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Maledom, Spanking, eames is a bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishcookie/pseuds/irishcookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne invites herself into Eames' dream and finds that not everyone is as obliging as Cobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2010 as a response to a "spanking" at the inception kink meme. There is an element of dubcon.

Oh, she is in so much trouble. 

Ariadne’s eyes fly open and she is immediately reaching for the line, giving it a quick yank. She winces, takes one glance at Eames’ thankfully still sleeping form, and then moves. 

She is fast but he is faster. 

She gets maybe ten steps before his arms come around her waist like two steel bands. She squeals as she is lifted off the ground and starts to struggle. Of course, her tiny frame is no match for him and she swears that he chuckles in amusement. “I’m sorry!” She cries, ready to confess everything and beg forgiveness. She has been ready since their eyes had met across the darkened room of his dream. 

“I am sure you are now, darling,” His voice rumbles low and dangerous in her ear. Her heart is racing and she digs her fingers into his arms. He only tightens them around her. 

“I can’t breathe,” She tells him. Which of course is a lie – but it is becoming rather difficult. 

“Did you enjoy what you saw?” Eames asks, nuzzling his nose into her dark locks. She is wide eyed and red from embarrassment. He sees this and a slight smile crosses his face. “Did you enjoy Arthur on his knees…my cock in his mouth?” He pauses. “Or were you jealous?” 

Ariadne struggles to find her voice. The image will forever be imprinted inside her head. Finally she says, “No...” Not jealous at all. Oh God, it is something completely different. Something that she would rather not discuss with him – especially given their current state. 

“I am not entirely sure I believe you but no matter…” 

Ariadne thinks, perhaps, she has been given a reprieve. He will let her go and she knows she will run. 

“I am not Cobb, Ariadne. I don’t have any deep dark secrets that need fixing. I don’t need you playing around in my head uninvited and I certainly don’t look too kindly on the fact that you have…” 

There is a sharp intake of her breath. “I’m sorry,” she repeats, her voice sounding more desperate. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry…it won’t happen again.” 

“Let’s be sure of that, darling,” he tells her and then he is walking, carrying her effortlessly toward her work station. He stops when her belly is pressed against the edge of the table. In what seems like one fluid movement he releases her from his iron grip, grabs the back of her neck and bends her over the flat surface. 

Ariadne panics, wondering just what is going through his head. She wishes that she had taken Arthur up on his offer to walk her back to her hotel room instead of staying behind, leaving her with only the sleeping Eames. She can’t move - though she tries. Her face is lying next to a maze she has constructed only hours earlier. All she can do is wait…and so she stills her body. 

After a moment, Eames removes the hand from the back of her neck and steps back. She springs to action, pushing her self off the table with her hands and darting to left. It’s all futile of course because within seconds she finds herself back in the same position she had been so desperate to escape. “Do not move,” he orders, his voice nearly lethal in tone. “You are only making it harder on yourself.” 

With no other choice, Ariadne submits. She closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, pressing her cheek to the cool table. He again removes his hand from the back of her neck. She can feel him examining her. He won’t hurt her – not truly, right? He is just angry, justifiably so, but she can’t bring herself to believe that he would do something so horrible in return. 

Ariadne’s eyes fly open when his open palm lands hard on her ass. It stings, but it is the disbelief that has her crying out. Had he really just hit…no…spanked her? She lifts her head to look back at him but he is quick to speak, “Head down.” 

As soon as her face touches the table Eames delivers a series of quick slaps. She is holding her breath now, the thin material of her skirt doing nothing to soften the blows. She has never been spanked in her life and the humiliation is almost worse than the actual punishment. “I will never do it again…” She tells him quietly, her eyes focused on the maze. A slap, harder this time, and she lets out a yelp. “I promise. Please stop.” 

Speaking seems to fuel his fire and he is flipping up her skirt now, covering her back with it like a blanket. The cool air of the warehouse hits her warmed flesh. Her lands a blow on her upper thigh before his fingers slip beneath the waistband of her underwear. She mutters a protest that is ignored – the white panties pool at her feet. 

Ariadne braces herself for what is to come but cannot stop herself from shrieking when his hand meets her exposed flesh. She begins to keep track – one, two, three, four, five…by ten, she can more than feel the heat and pain his actions have brought. There is something else too… something unexpected – a tightening in her stomach, a fluttering between her thighs. 

She knows how she must look to him now – red ass pointed in the air, hands clenched on the table, fingers digging into her palms. There are tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She wants to cry but not here – not in front of him. She wants the tears to hold back until she is in the comfort of her hotel room, soaked in a nice hot bath. 

When he slaps her again, she cries out, “STOP…” And he does- his palm flat on her heated skin. He kneads his fingers into her ass. She trembles. He notices and slips his hand between her thighs, discovering just what she doesn’t want him too. She is mortified. “Well, well, Ariadne…” He says in a mocking tone as his fingers explore the wet flesh. He brushes one across her clit and she jumps, a breathy moan falling from her lips. 

Sheer embarrassment has her face turning as red as well and the tears can no longer wait. They fall down her cheeks as he buries two fingers easily inside of her, twisting them, pumping them, until she gasps, and pushes her hips back toward him. He laughs and continues to hit that spot, that one spot that has her keening and begging. 

Ariadne’s close, so very close. She is coiled so tightly she knows that she is going to scream loud and hard when she finally explodes. So close, so very close…and then her eyes are flying open when he pulls his fingers out. “You know, darling, because of your interruption…” He flicks her clit with one finger and she whimpers. “…I never got to finish.”

And then Eames pulls his hand away, wiping it on her skirt. She is frozen in place, throbbing between her legs. He gives her ass one final light swat. “See that you do not do it again. Next time I won’t play as nice.”

He’s walking away and she waits until she hears the slam of the front door before she moves. Her hand quickly darts to finish what he has started and she comes none too quietly. She redresses herself, knowing that she will not be able to sit comfortably the next morning.

Lesson learned.

Maybe…


End file.
